


what a big heart i have (the better to love you with)

by VibrantVenus



Series: dead fandoms im obsessed with [9]
Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/F, Friendship/Love, Lil' Red Riding Hood by Amanda Seyfried, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Nightmares, Red Riding Hood Elements, Werewolves, brief mention of chip and other character, but this is very much focussed on exclusively jen and needy, don't get on my ass if the porn isnt correct im a virgin who cant drive, idk what im doing alright, title is from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: Everyone had warned Anita to stay away from the woods. Told her that nothing good came from entering-that she'd likely never come out.But nothing would stop her from getting Jennifer back.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Series: dead fandoms im obsessed with [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/898131
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	what a big heart i have (the better to love you with)

**Author's Note:**

> it is 9:38 pm, July 26th when i started this. i was so possessed with gay energy that this may be entirely too horny and full of my whore-ish yearning. thank u and please enjoy.  
> 

Anita and Jennifer meet when they're young, playing in the dirt, pinky fingers interlocked as they played their games. Nimble fingers braiding flowers into each others hair. They're best friends almost instantly, a connection between them so deep it's almost spiritual.

Anita is probably in love with Jennifer. But she'd never admit it because well-that's just not _allowed_. She'll likely marry the village boy down the road. Sweet Chip, with his freckles and soft brown eyes. He'd make a fine husband, she thinks. A bearable husband. 

Then Jennifer goes missing.

They're nineteen, and the moon shines, bright and full, and there's a terrible scream that wakes half the village and-

Jennifer is gone.

Jennifer's mother wails and screams, Anita's own mother holding her back. 

But she has to-she has to _see_.

Jennifer's room is a mess and there on the bed. It's blood. The window is shattered, and Anita lifts a single trembling hand to the blood staining the glass.

_No._

They say the forest holds strange creatures. Awful beastly things made of fur and claws and hunger. Anita hadn't cared for the stories. What did she need with the forest and it's inhabitants, when everything she wanted was here?

But Jennifer was gone, and her own mother had declared the likelihood of her death, but Anita couldn't-

She _wouldn't_ leave Jennifer for dead. 

It's late when Anita pulls on her cloak, the fabric a bright ruby red. She pens a short, concise note for her mother, and quietly puts her boots on. She shuts the door softly behind her.

It's been two days since Jennifer disappeared. Was dragged from her bed into the forest. Anita can't bear the thought of leaving Jennifer to die. Of moving on, living without her. So she'll go into the woods, and she'll do what she must.

And if that means finding Jennifer's remains and bringing them home?

So be it.

It's cold. The snow crunching beneath her boots as she walks further into the woods. The moon, large and bright, guides her steps.

The forest is quiet. Her fingers tremble as she clenches her cloak tighter. 

She stops, turning around, eyes searching for the way back. It wouldn't do to get lost. She's never been this far in, but she thinks she might be able to find her way back still.

She keeps walking.

She's an hour in when she starts calling out for Jennifer, yelling out into the darkness. She's greeted with silence. Only her own voice echoing back at her. She pauses, taking a deep breath in through her nose.

There's the snap of a twig, just behind her.

She stills, trembling with fright.

"Jennifer?"

Silence.

And then she's being slammed against a tree, so fast it makes her dizzy, the bark scraping her arms.

She shuts her eyes, afraid of what she'll see. Afraid of what she won't see. She opens her eyes slowly, blinking back shock at the sight before her.

There Jennifer stands, her dressing gown stained red with blood, hair tangled and messy.

Her eyes glowed a vibrant blue in the darkness. There was blood around her mouth.

"Jennifer?"

The woman before her came closer, cold nose sniffing at the junction of her neck, hot wet tongue licking at her pulse.

Jennifer's voice, rough and heavy, in her ear. "Are you scared?"

And Anita wants to lie. To say, _No Jennifer. Never. Not with you._

But Anita has always been scared.

"Yes."

She feels Jennifer's nails digging into her shoulder, her lips curling into a smile where they're pressed against her throat. Jennifer could kill her now, and Anita would let her. 

She feels teeth at her throat, the shoulder of her dress being pulled down. And then pain, white hot and bright. She cries out, hands rising to tangle in Jennifer's hair as her teeth dig into the flesh of her shoulder. Hot tears slide down her face as Jennifer loosens her jaw, lapping at the bloody wound with a hot, slick tongue.

She releases a sigh as the pain recedes, leaving a heavy warmth blooming in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes close again, fluttering open at the touch of Jennifer's lips against her own. She tastes her blood on her tongue, fingers curling into Jennifer's hair.

She stares up at the moon, thinks that she'd always loved Jennifer. That this shift in their relationship was almost expected. She presses a hand against Jennifer's chest, pushing her back.

"What happened to you?"

Jennifer stares down at her, eyes cold as chipped ice, skin pale and luminescent in the moonlight. She swallows, looks away from Anita, something like shame showing through the hunch of her shoulders. 

"It was late. I woke to a-a creature in my room, breathing on me. I was scared and it. It bit my leg, and pulled me out the window. Into the forest. The rest of the night is hazy but when i woke I was surrounded by strange men."

She pauses, hand clenching, "They were all asleep except. Except one, his name was Nikolai and he-"

She snarls, teeth gritting as she pulls Anita closer. 

"He told me that they were werewolves. That," she stops to laugh, bitter and angry, "That he'd seen me that morning, that I had been so pretty and he just _knew_ I was made for him. That he just had to have me."

Anita stiffens, allowing her hands to wander to Jennifer's back, fingers gently untangling the ends of her hair. Jennifer's head fell to her shoulder, ever gentle of the bloody wound on Anita's shoulder.

"He pulled me closer, and told me that he'd bit me-that he'd changed me. That I was pack, and I'd run with him the next full moon, and then he just...fell asleep."

Jennifer pulled away, turning to stare out into the woods, arms curling around herself. 

"I don't know how long I laid there, before I searched the area. I found a knife, probably taken from some hunter and I...I killed them." 

She stops, hands falling to her sides, fingers clenching around nothing, "There was so much blood, and killing them, it-"

Her eyes are red and watery when she turns her head.

"It made me feel powerful."

Jennifer looks devastated by her admission, as if the words themselves will strike her down. Anita's head tilts, as she steps forward, reaching for Jennifer.

"Why didn't you come back? You were safe, you survived."

"I didn't want to hurt you," Jennifer lets out a watery chuckle, "I already failed, damn near mauled you."

Anita stills, hand reaching up to touch the bite mark on her shoulder.

"That...doesn't matter to me Jennifer. Please come back home with me."

"I can't! I can't go home! People will die, and then they'll blame you and I can't let that happen. Not to you, Anita."

She rubbed her hands together, trembling in the cold winter air.

"Then take me with you. To where you've been staying."

And Jennifer looks at her, eyes cold like ice where they touch her. She holds out a hand, skin pale and glowing.

Her hand is warm in Anita's.

The house is small, but warm. Fur pelts piled in the corner form a makeshift bed. The room is sparsely decorated, nearly empty but for the bed and a table pushed against the wall. The knife on the table is interesting, the blade long and curved, stained red with blood. 

She feels Jennifer untying her cloak as she stares at the knife, the blood a bright, vivid red. Gentle fingers touch the stinging bite mark on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." 

She turns, hands soft when she cups Jennifer's face, "It's alright. I'm not mad at you."

Jennifer swallows, eyes locked on the wound, "But what if...when I bit you.."

Anita smiles, soft, and sad, and sweet, "If I am, then I am. There's no changing it now."

They drift closer, fingers tangling together as they stand silently. Jennifer sniffles, a small sad sound.

There's heat coiling in her belly, and she can feel her skin flush a bright rosy red.

Her eyes flick down to Jennifer's lips. Her hands sliding up to the tie of her nightgown as she kisses her. The dress falls to the ground with a quiet noise, and her hand slides down to cup Jennifer's breast. Jennifer grabs at her as well, fingers deftly unlacing the front of her dress.

They move together, giggling as they fall onto the bed. 

Jennifer's hands are warm, soft trails of heat following her fingertips down Anita's sides. She gasps when Jennifer's fingers go lower, pressing against her entrance. The touch warm, and wet, and delightful.

It's instinct that has her biting into Jennifer's shoulder, skin splitting and blood flowing freely in her mouth. Jennifer moans, and the warmth grows sharper, an inferno raging in her stomach. She swallows the blood in her mouth, pressing a kiss to Jennifer's shoulder. The fingers inside of her are warm, wriggling things, sliding deeper than her own ever could.

Her kisses go lower, pressing against Jennifer's collarbone, the skin just between her breasts. Soon she's rolling the soft skin of her nipple between her teeth, tongue hot and wet where it presses against the heated flesh. Her vision goes white, a soft whine escaping her lips when Jennifer's fingers press against something inside her. White hot pleasure burning inside her chest at the feeling. 

She's trembling, hands shaking as she and Jennifer consume each other, her own fingers pressing against Jennifer's pearl. 

Everything blurs into a rush of wet heat, and pleasure like an ocean inside of her, and when her vision whites out she can't help biting down on Jennifer's shoulder. She feels the sharp sting of Jennifer's teeth in her flesh. 

She falls into Jennifer, and she holds her, and she loves her. How could this ever be wrong, how could she have ever thought of being with someone else. She feels Jennifer's heart beating, her fingers carding through her hair, her breathing even. She falls asleep, safe and content in Jennifer's arms.

Jennifer is screaming, a beast drags her along the forest floor, teeth digging into her leg. Her fingers claw at the earth, gouging deep wounds in the earth as she begs and cries. Her face is scrunched in pain, her screams wretched and terrified. Anita aches for her, runs after her. She can't save her, she's too slow, too weak. She can only watch as Jennifer is taken away from her, again. She wants to kill him, to kill this creature. Jennifer reaches for her, crying out for her, and Anita runs, her lungs burning as she tries to catch up.

They disappear from view and she cries like never before.

Jennifer is gone, she's dead.

Anita was too slow, Jennifer is _dead-_

Anita wakes up, sweaty and delirious. There's light in her eyes, bright and blinding, and warm. But Anita only feels cold. She sits upright, eyes wide and unhinged as she looks for Jennifer. 

She's there, sleeping quietly on the bed next to Anita, hair curling around her face. Skin warm and glowing in the pale sunlight.

She looks like a goddess. Like something holy. Something worth worshiping.

_'thou shalt not worship false idols'_

Anita thinks she would gladly be a sinner in the eyes of God, if it meant keeping Jennifer by her side. Keeping her whole, and safe, and so, so beautiful.

She pushes a curl out of her face, fingers trembling as she calms.

For a minute she'd thought-

It doesn't matter. Because Jennifer is here, and Jennifer is safe, and the future is so bright.

Anita lies back down, she can sleep a little longer.


End file.
